In The Silent Night, A Thought
by Irma Lair
Summary: Drabbles. Fragmentos de pensamiento que se acumulan en el alma... y cobran forma.
1. For The Last Time

**In The Silent Night... A Thought**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tetsuya Nomura, Disney, etc... Este fanfic está escrito sin ánimo de lucro, su única finalidad es entretener a los fans.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 1º - Last Encounter<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Un último encuentro, en lo alto de la Torre del Reloj...<em>

_Nada de cuerpos, sólo almas. Una proyección astral._

_Roxas contempla al hermoso Axel, cuyo cabello escarlata refulge, cómo si las llamas lo lamieran, bajo el anaranjado sol poniente. _

_Roxas sabe que jamás olvidará la escena, el dulce momento del definitivo adiós entre su Ráfaga de Llamas Danzantes y él._

_Recordará siempre la mirada esmeralda de Axel, empañada y dilatada y llena de un espeluznante sobrecogimiento... El helado de sal marina en su mano enguantada, cómo un último guiño gracioso y lleno de ternura..._

No, Roxas no olvidaría jamás lo dolorosamente hermoso que parecía Villa Crepúsculo esa última vez... Un lugar que resultaba en esos instantes insoportablemente cálido, ideal y perfecto...

A Roxas le dolía hasta respirar... en esos instantes... El sol poniente por última vez.

Su amado por última vez.

La calidez que el cuerpo de Axel a su lado desprendía...

‒Si las cosas pudieran ser distintas...

‒Pero no lo son.‒Sentenció la Llave del Destino, con aparente serenidad.

Sólo aparente, en su interior _sentía_ que se moría.

Querría abrazarse para siempre a ese último momento... Al último suspiro de amor de la Ráfaga de Llamas Danzantes a su lado... al reflejo incendiario del sol sobre aquel pelo rojo... Furiosamente rojo...

Y el helado azul, dulce y salado, en sus manos cómo la más preciada de las joyas... Cual zafiro.

Más importante que un zafiro, de hecho. Simbolizaba infinitamente más para aquellos dos amantes que la más valiosa y deslumbrante de las joyas...

Roxas contempló las mangas negras de su chaqueta de la Organización. Una chaqueta que no volvería a llevar nunca más...

_Nunca jamás._

El tacto de la oscura prenda era agradable, confortable... Y el olor que desprendía era bueno. Familiar.

Cuero negro.

Un uniforme fantástico.

Guay.

Causaba una impresión misteriosa, emocionante... Y hacía parecer duro y enrollado hasta a un muchacho tan delicado y frágil cómo Roxas.

La última vez.

Un último momento.

Oler la hierba de las lejanas Colinas del Atardecer, fresca y revitalizante... Captar los colores ambarinos, rosados, violetas, encarnados del cielo crepuscular...

Retener para siempre en la memoria el fuego del muchacho pelirrojo. Su consoladora y dulcísima compañía...

Los ojos de Axel brillaron furiosamente. Brillaron de verdad. Unas extrañas gotas manaron de ellos... Y cayeron hacia el abismo que se abría a sus pies.

Gotas cómo brillantes. Más importantes y raras que los brillantes.

Los ojos de Roxas estaban secos mientras decía:

‒Adiós, Axel.

‒Adiós, compañero...

La visión se desvaneció.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: **Los Drabbles que iré subiendo aquí fueron de mis primeros fics sobre Kingdom Hearts. Pero nunca me había decidido a publicarlos... hasta ahora.**

**No los consideraba lo bastante buenos... Pero una amiga me ha animado a subirlos, y aquí está el primero.**

**Quería que resultara algo confuso... Porque quería mostrar que los pensamientos de Roxas se volvieron algo incoherentes la última vez que pudo encontrarse con Axel, la última vez que estuvo en Villa Crepúsculo...**

**Me parecía... _normal_ la incoherencia en los últimos momentos de su _vida_. Antes de acabar para siempre en el interior de su Otro.**

**La gente, muchas veces, recuerda las escenas más importantes de su vida en fragmentos algo confusos... No es fácil ordenar las sensaciones, darles forma... Sobre todo si han sido traumáticas, cómo las de Roxas en sus últimos instantes.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el primero de los Drabbles. Iré subiendo.**

**Si os apetece, dejad review. Adoro leer vuestros comentarios, ¡y me ayudan a mejorar!.**


	2. The Day Of My Death

**In The Silent Night... A Thought**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tetsuya Nomura, Disney, etc... Este fanfic está escrito sin ánimo de lucro, su única finalidad es entretener a los fans.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 2º -<strong> **The Day Of My Death**

* * *

><p><strong>"Si al menos pudiese hacer llegar un mensaje a su madre, explicándole que había luchado tan duro como había podido, pero que el entumecimiento y el frío le habían impedido seguir adelante. Y que había sabido que se moría, pero que no había sentido dolor, de modo que no había motivos para que su madre llorase. Y la próxima vez aprendería de sus errores, prometió... La próxima vez...<em>"<em>**

**_Crónicas Vampíricas V: Damon, el Retorno_ (_by LJSmith_)**

* * *

><p>Tengo miedo ahora. Justo ahora.<p>

Porque _sé _que voy a morir.

Porque _no_ quiero morir.

Pero ha valido la pena.

¡Ah!. ¡Sí!. ¡La ha valido!. Totalmente...

Porque le he salvado a _él_...

Es hora de que Axel, la Ráfaga de Llamas Danzantes, haga su última aparición estelar.

Salvando a Sora... Sé que salvo también a Roxas. Y eso es suficiente para siempre. Es lo único que realmente importa.

No quiero morir. ¿Qué me pasará ahora?.

¿Qué les ocurre a los incorpóreos cuando se desvanecen?.

¿Se desintegran en átomos anónimos?. ¿Cómo si jamás hubieran... _existido_?. ¿Cómo si ya no quedara rastro alguno de su paso por el mundo?.

Ja. Bonito final para _"Los Que Nunca Existieron"_.

Pero esa no es una respuesta a mi última pregunta...

¿Qué es lo que me va a ocurrir ahora?.

Me estoy desvaneciendo... Qué asco, es cómo si me fundiera con el negro charco de líquida oscuridad...

Que tontería. Me resulta repulsiva mi propia muerte. Y absurda, ¿por qué no decirlo?. Acabar así...

Licuado cómo un maldito zumo.

Quizás exista la reencarnación.

Quizás aún haya esperanza para los incorpóreos en... la Otra Vida.

No quiero reencarnarme en un zumo de naranja...

Ja.

¿Qué es, qué es lo que me va a ocurrir ahora?.

Tengo miedo.

Me desvanezco.

Mi último pensamiento es para Roxas. Ha valido la pena morir por él, a pesar de todo. No me arrepiento ni por asomo...

¿Qué quedará de mí?.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** **He decidido subir el segundo Drabble. Al ser tan cortos...**

**Me apetecía tanto mostrar un fragmento en el que Axel narrara su propia muerte...**

**Pero quería que me saliera sencillo y limpio. XD Quiero decir que no deseaba que este Drabble fuera... demasiado Fluffy, ¿me entendéis?.**

**Vamos, no quería que resultara sensiblero. Prefería mostrar la muerte de Axel de una forma más... parca en palabras, pero con todo el trasfondo trágico intacto a pesar de que la escena no estuviera escrita de forma grandilocuente...**

**Espero haberlo logrado. n_n**

**Axel es sin duda un personaje increíblemente valiente. Pero es totalmente normal y lógico que tenga miedo estando a punto de morir... ¿cómo no temer a la muerte?.**

**Y él, siendo un incorpóreo, es inevitable que se pregunte a dónde irá a parar, qué será de él después de la muerte. ¿Existirá la Otra Vida para los Incorpóreos?. ¿O simplemente se extinguen sin más, cómo dice Xigbar en el _358/2_ _Days_?.**

**Si os apetece, dejad un review y contadme qué os parecen estos Drabbles. n_n**

*****Irma Lair***  
><strong>


	3. Destiny

**In The Silent Night... A Thought**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tetsuya Nomura, Disney, etc... Este fanfic está escrito sin ánimo de lucro, su única finalidad es entretener a los fans.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 3º - Destiny<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"...Y al pasar ante un diáfano espejo<strong>  
><strong>que todo el año pende ante ella,<strong>  
><strong>aparecen sombras del mundo.<strong>  
><strong>Allí ve el camino<strong>  
><strong>que serpentea hasta Camelot..."<strong>

**_La Dama de Shalott (by Lord Alfred Tennyson)_**

* * *

><p>¿Qué harías si pudieses... ver el futuro?.<p>

Si supieras que una desgracia inminente te va a sobrevenir... porque _lo has visto_...

¿Y si también supieras que no vas a poder evitarla, pase lo que pase, hagas lo que hagas?.

¿Cómo reaccionarias?.

¿Te desesperarías? ¿Se te pondría el vello de gallina?.

¿Llorarías?.

¿Hasta el último momento conservarías la esperanza de que, al fin y al cabo, no ocurriera nada?.

¿O quizás lucharías de todos modos ‒cómo una causa perdida‒ por cambiar tu destino?.

Imagina, imagina por un sólo momento estar completamente seguro de que algo horrible va a suceder. Saberlo cómo también sabes que el sol sale cada mañana, que el fuego quema, que la tierra es redonda.

No hay dudas. Uno sólo puede prepararse... para lo peor. Todo lo demás son fantasías.

Es imposible parar la catástrofe que se avecina, que te va a _partir el corazón_ y a dejar sin aliento cómo un puñetazo en pleno estómago.

¿Puedes recordar ahora tiempos mejores?. Momentos ya lejanos e inalcanzables... Pertenecientes a lo que ahora parece otra vida totalmente distinta. Una más feliz.

¿No congela la nostalgia tu aliento?.

Los viejos días ya no volverán... Ahora toca: El Dolor.

Que tontería; siempre pensé que yo era el único dueño de _mi_ destino. Que con mi voluntad podría cambiarlo, moldearlo a la medida de mis deseos e ilusiones... vencerlo incluso si las cosas se torcieran.

Todo eso ha acabado.

Ahora sé que el Hado es una fuerza inamovible e irresistible cómo la mismísima gravedad. Y nadie puede evitar ir corriendo a su encuentro.

Lo he visto. Lo sé.

Jamás recuperaré a Roxas. Está perdido para siempre.

Y yo, Axel ‒La Ráfaga de Llamas Danzantes‒... voy a morir.

Lo sé. Es inútil decir lo contrario... inventar una mentira piadosa.

Todo lo que he hecho, todo lo que me ha ocurrido desde que Roxas abandonó la Organización... ha sido en vano...

Lo sé.

Lo vi.

Después de que Kairi se me escapara... y de que Saix la capturara...

Me contemplé en un espejo, pálido y ojeroso. Todo lo que tenía en mente era la inmensa desesperación que me causaba haber perdido a Roxas. Que todos mis planes fallaran y nunca consiguiera poder llegar hasta él.

Y allí, en pie y silencioso frente a mi demacrado reflejo... cómo un relámpago...

Una fúnebre visión titiló sobre el límpido cristal. Clara cómo la luz de las llamas en la noche negrísima.

Me mostraba a mí, luchando junto a Sora. A mí, sacrificándome por salvar a Sora (y por ende, a Roxas).

Ver mis propias llamas inundando la imagen cómo la explosión de una estrella fue algo extraño... Y macabro.

Mi último y más poderoso ataque. Responsable de mi muerte.

Porque, finalmente, me contemplé a mi mismo... desvaneciéndome en la oscuridad.

Sí.

Cómo si estuviera ante una clase de maligno espejo mágico de cuento de hadas... vi mi futuro reflejado en él.

Supe que iba a morir.

Y que no podría cambiar en absoluto este hecho.

Porque está claro que salvaré a Roxas, aunque eso me cueste la vida.

Y no me arrepentiré de ello ni por asomo

Haría lo que fuera por Roxas, lo que fuera, de buen grado. Cualquier cosa por él...

Y, sin embargo, eso no quita que cada fibra de mi ser grite y se revuelva contra la adivinación funesta que me ha señalado.

Contra el aliento gélido de la muerte que no voy a poder eludir, pase lo que pase.

"_Espejito, espejito... ¿es cierto que todo va a acabar pronto?."_

Sé que voy a morir. Sin ningún lugar a dudas.

¿Qué haríais en mi lugar?.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hasta aquí el tercer drabble. No sé por qué, pero me emocionó mucho escribirlo... T_T**

**Lo del espejo es una metáfora. Quería mostrar que Axel sabe perfectamente que va a morir protegiendo a Roxas, sin alcanzarle nunca realmente.**

**Yo creo que Axel verdaderamente sabia que iba a morir, claramente. Es lógico, se presentó para sacrificarse por Roxas porque quiso...**

**Pero eso no significa que no tenga miedo a la muerte, que no se sienta horrorizado ante la idea de desaparecer para siempre...**

**Este drabble es un poco cómo "The Day of my Death". Pero "_The Day_" muestra el momento de la muerte de Axel... y este, la agonía de la espera hasta ese momento fatal.**

**Quiero agradecerle de todo corazón a _Quiet Librarian _su review. ¡Cuanta ilusión me hizo recibirlo!. Me alegra inmensamente que te hayan gustado estos Drabbles, ¡gracias por tomarte la molestia de hacérmelo saber!. ¡Un beso!:**

*****Irma Lair*****


	4. Remember?

**In The Silent Night... A Thought**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tetsuya Nomura, Disney, etc... Este fanfic está escrito sin ánimo de lucro, su única finalidad es entretener a los fans.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 4º - Remember<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Incluso entre la incurable herida que corroe mi corazón...<strong>  
><strong>Incluso ahora no puedo reprimir completamente mis pensamientos que habitan dentro de la oscuridad."<strong>

_**Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi (Vampire Knight Opening)**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Mi alma se revuelve contra la idea de que Axel esté muerto.

Cada partícula de mi ser siente repulsa, una náusea del espíritu. No puede concebir que Axel esté perdido para siempre.

Pero, sin embargo, es mucho más fácil ceder. Olvidar.

No puedo librarme de Sora, por más que lo intente con todas mis fuerzas.

No volveré a ver nunca más a Axel.

Así que... ¿por qué no?.

Lo echaré todo por la borda... ¿Qué importa nada ya?.

Me mostré por unos segundos, junto a Naminé. Le prometí a la chica rubia "que siempre estaríamos juntos". Cómo un reflejo oscuro de la relación que mantienen Sora y Kairi. Una forma de burla hacia mi Otro y su amada... Un acto de refinada crueldad por mi parte, que resultó inútil y estúpido, claro.

Y después hice ver que aceptaba sumisamente reunirme con Sora, ser parte de él.

¿Qué importa nada ya?.

Sólo quiero mostrarles que no han podido destruirme, a pesar de todo.

Quiero mostrarle a Sora que seguiré viviendo, pase lo que pase, en su interior cómo un parásito.

_Realmente hay alguien ahí, contigo... Siempre contigo... Donde quiera que vayas, a tu lado... Dentro de ti. En tu interior. Sois dos..._

Pobre Naminé. Ella también es prisionera.

Lo siento mucho, muchísimo por ella...

Me siento muy unido a esa chica, ambos estamos sufriendo lo mismo.

_Axel..._

¿Qué importa ya?.

No volveré a verle nunca.

En un reflejo de sol, el rostro de Sora puede parecer el mío. En un reflejo de sol, Kairi puede dejar de ser Kairi... y convertirse, por unos instantes, en Naminé.

Siempre seremos dos en un mismo cuerpo, ¿lo oyes, Sora?.

Siempre habrá un parásito en tu interior.

Y, oye, cuando menos te lo esperes...

Tu cuerpo no te responderá, y por unos (¡sí!) instantes... Seré yo quién tenga el control.

Quizás podré llorar entonces, por Axel. Por mi libertad. Por haber _nacido_ sólo para darme cuenta de que no debería _existir_. Por la tortura horrible a la que me sometió Ansem _el Malnacido_. Por Hayner, Pence y Olette, tres amigos que nunca fueron mis amigos... tres muchachos despreocupados y alegres a los que, en realidad, nunca he conocido. Por Naminé, que comparte mi misma tragedia y siempre quiso ayudarme, generosa _de corazón _y dulce y verdadera amiga.

Quizás hasta incluso lloraré por un recuerdo extraño, tan lejano cómo una estrella distante en el firmamento... Un recuerdo que se me escapa como agua por entre los dedos... Que no consigo visualizar más que en borrosos y quebrados fragmentos...

El recuerdo de una chica morena me persigue.

Una chica morena muy parecida a Kairi...

¿Quién, quién debe de ser?.

Su rostro desdibujado no me dice nada... Sus rasgos están perdidos para siempre (como Axel), ¿verdad?.

Trato de atrapar, una y otra vez, esas imágenes extrañas sobre ella, pero es imposible. Ni siquiera sé su nombre.

Pero donde el reflejo del sol mostraba mi rostro en el de Sora, un reflejo de luz perteneciente al sol poniente del Villa Crepúsculo de mis recuerdos... la muestra a ella, sonriente, recortada contra el cielo sangrante del ocaso.

Su sonrisa es brillante y cálida cómo el verano. Es todo lo que puedo captar con detalles.

_El verano... _

Recuerdos de caracolas de distintos colores y tamaños me inundan la cabeza.

Y esa sonrisa deslumbrante, repetida una y otra vez... Repitiéndose una y otra vez...

Escucho el eco lejano de una risa femenina, cantarina y despreocupada... Cautivadoramente alegre y simpática.

Claro.

A _ella _le gustaban... ¿las caracolas?.

¿Le gustaba acercárselas a la oreja, para escuchar lo que dicen que es el murmullo del mar?.

¿Reía cuando las recogía, fascinada por sus reflejos nacarados?.

Siento un dolor increíble.

Que me parte en dos.

Axel. Quisiera verte... aunque sólo fuera una vez más.

No puedo soportarlo... no puedo soportar la idea de que hayas desaparecido para siempre...

Náuseas me revuelven el alma.

Tampoco hubiera querido olvidarme jamás de esa chica sin nombre... ¿Por qué tuve que perderla?. ¿Por qué siempre pierdo a todos los que me importan?.

...

¿Ella me importaba?. ¡Era un ser querido!.

Parece... es cómo si... su presencia me hablara.

Es cómo si estuviera cerca de mí, la sonrisa de la muchacha de mis confusos recuerdos parece animarme y llenarme de calidez... Me anima a seguir.

¿Por qué?.

Es cómo si la tuviera al lado... justo a mi lado...

Si pudiera sentir a Axel también de la misma manera...

Me daría por satisfecho por siempre jamás.

Pero, ¿qué importa ya nada?.

Aunque llore cuando Sora baje la guardia... Nada cambiará.

Así que es mejor el silencio. Vagar a la deriva, en dulce inconsciencia y olvido, en el frío y oscuro interior de Sora. Simplemente.

Axel...

Le recuerdo por última vez antes de caer en una especie de coma... o simplemente dormido, no lo sé a ciencia cierta...

Recuerdo su fuego, que iluminaba las sombras y las vencía... Recuerdo sus ojos, como esmeraldas.

Y su cabello, infernalmente rojo. "_¿Lo captas?_".

Sí, Axel. Lo capto.

Capto que ya no estás aquí conmigo. Y que ya nada me importa.

Acude a mis labios por última vez el lejano y añorado (hasta partirme el alma) sabor de los helados de sal marina... Dulce y salado a la vez. No me importa un comino el helado como comida, ya no siento hambre ni sed en el interior de Sora... Pero el helado, y su amado sabor, representa todo mi pasado feliz... aquellas deliciosas tardes de verano junto a Axel... ¡Junto a Axel!.

Y junto a... una chica desconocida y de adorable sonrisa...

El helado es el símbolo de esos días felices. Y por eso, no quiero olvidar nunca su sabor, su textura, su agradable color azul celeste...

Por última vez, también, el recuerdo fugaz de la muchacha morena me inunda. Quisiera decirle tantas cosas... pero ya no habrá ocasión, nunca más...

Antes de cerrar los ojos en el interior de Sora, sin esperanza de volverlos a abrir, ni interés en ello...

Creo sentir los tiernos labios de Axel sobre los míos, por última vez... Saben a sal marina, y al mismo tiempo a dulcísima vainilla... Su beso me envuelve, y ya no siento nada más.

Excepto, una última cosa... Un nombre se dibuja en mi mente en el instante final, antes de caer fatalmente dormido: "...on... X-x-x... on... _**Xion**_".

Ahora lo sé.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: **Un nuevo drabble. Desde el punto de vista de Roxas, narra su cautiverio en el interior de Sora... Y cómo decide rendirse a un coma por tiempo indefinido... para así poder olvidar y dormir, simplemente, sin sentirse desesperado y horrorizado por su prisión.**

**Quería reflejar cómo Roxas desea, por un lado, poder vengarse de Sora... y, por otro, simplemente, que le dejen en paz y morir para no sentir ni saber nada más... O dormir y olvidarlo todo.**

**Me ha encantado describir cómo intenta recordar a Xion, sin saber que Xion siempre está con él porque también es una parte de Sora... por eso Roxas la siente tan cercana.**

**Dejo a vuestra decisión si preferís creer que el último beso de Axel a Roxas es una mera alucinación o si, de alguna manera desde el Otro Mundo, Axel ha logrado establecer contacto por última vez con Roxas para despedirse.**

**Yo, mientras escribía el drabble, imaginaba que Xion le enviaba a Roxas (desde algún lugar en el interior de Sora) la ilusión de que Axel se despedía de él para animarle...**

**Pero vosotros podéis imaginar lo que más os guste. n_n**

**Decidí darle protagonismo a Xion en este drabble porque hasta ahora jamás la había mostrado en ninguno de mis fanfics... Y es un personaje que me encanta. Y me dio muchísima pena su final. T_T**

**Escribiré más sobre ella en un futuro. n_n**

**Bueno, eso es todo. ¡Hasta la próxima!. ^O^**

**Un beso:**

*****Irma Lair*****


	5. Vanitas Vanitatum

**In The Silent Night... A Thought**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tetsuya Nomura, Disney, etc... Este fanfic está escrito sin ánimo de lucro, su única finalidad es entretener a los fans.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 5º -<strong> _**Vanitas Vanitatum**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Es tu don, ver la belleza y el horror en cosas corrientes..."<strong>

**Clary subió las piernas y apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas. Mentalmente vio el almacén, el látigo dorado de Isabelle, el muchacho de cabellos azules convulsionándose en los estertores de la muerte, y los ojos leonados de Jace. Belleza y horror.**

_**Cazadores de Sombras I – Ciudad de Hueso (by Cassandra Clare)**_

* * *

><p><em>"Vanitas Vanitatum<em>". ¡Vanidad de vanidades!.

Tan distintos...

Tan distintos...

Y, sin embargo... ¡qué iguales!.

Vanitas, el reflejo oscuro... La otra cara de la moneda.

Casi Ventus.

Casi.

Pero nunca él.

Nunca cómo él.

Casi.

Aspectos distintos... una misma fuente.

Ojos dorados, iguales a los de un gato en la noche... O a los de un demonio.

Sí. Esa mirada que abrasa, en la que se muestra un infierno.

Crueldad.

Maldad.

Horror.

¡Qué distinto ese retorcido reflejo dorado, tornadizo y loco, a los ojos límpidamente azules cómo un cielo de verano, francos y serenos de Ventus!.

_Si con una llave alguien fuera capaz de abrir tu alma y extraer de ella la oscuridad de tu corazón, y pudiera ésta cobrar forma propia..._

Una clase de Doctor Jekyll y Mr. Hyde.

Ventus y Vanitas.

Luz.

Sombra.

Distintos.

Iguales.

_Viento._

_Vanidad._

Es el viento el que juega con el mar, formando las dulces olas...

Es la vanidad un pecado, placer culpable... Un vacío. Un tipo de fiereza.

El misterioso enmascarado Vanitas, horrible, y, a la vez, inevitablemente fascinante... Perversamente fascinante... Cómo lo fue la manzana de la tentación al comienzo de los tiempos.

El gentil y luminoso Ventus, alguien en el que siempre puedes confiar... Cuyo valor y bondad indomables no se apagan jamás... Alguien que siempre te protegería en el peligro y la adversidad...

Distintos.

Iguales.

Vanitas Vanitatum. ¡Vanidad de vanidades!.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Gracias, cómo siempre, por leerme hasta aquí. n_n**

**A The Grey Thunder: ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!. n_n Me alegro muchísimo de que te hayan gustado estos drabbles, ¡has sido muy amable al molestarte en hacérmelo saber!.**

**Si un día Roxas regresara a la vida, pudiendo separarse de Sora... ése sí sería un buen drabble. XD Gracias de nuevo. n_n**


	6. The Man Who Had The Moon

**In The Silent Night... A Thought**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tetsuya Nomura, Disney, etc... Este fanfic está escrito sin ánimo de lucro, su única finalidad es entretener a los fans.<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 6º -<strong> **The Man Who Had The Moon**

* * *

><p>"<strong>(...) ‒Pero, ¿sabes una cosa, Meredith?, hay algo curioso en la oscuridad. Siempre hay más esperando a que llegue su turno.<strong>

‒**Como esta noche ‒indicó Meredith, alzando sus ojos al cielo, que estaba despejado y salpicado de estrellas apenas visibles‒. Está muy oscuro esta noche, Tyler. Pero más tarde o más temprano el sol saldrá.**

‒**Sí, claro, pero la luna sale primero.‒Tyler lanzó una risita divertida de improvisto, como ante algún chiste que sólo él veía. (...)"**

_**Crónicas Vampíricas IV: Invocación**_** (**_**by LJSmith)**_

* * *

><p><em><em>La luna, sobrenaturalmente gigantesca y locamente en forma de corazón, iluminaba a... alguien extraño.

¿Era hombre, o era bestia?.

Sus arrebatos de locura recordaban al mal de la licantropía, aunque él juraba que más bien se trataba del espíritu Berserker en su interior.

Fuera cómo fuese, la luna iluminaba los rasgos duros y fríos de aquella especie de hombre.

Podría decirse que era bello, a su salvaje manera. Con aquellos cabellos rebeldes e indomables, de un color parecido al del cielo cuando comienza a anochecer después del dorado y rojo crepúsculo (pasando de ese profundo azul cobalto al negro más absoluto); los ojos dorados brillantes como los de una fiera en la oscuridad; el rostro pálido e inmutable perfecto, tan hermosamente cincelado que resultaba igual al de una estatua de mármol griega...

Cuyo único defecto era la cicatriz en forma de equis que en mitad de su entrecejo desafiaba el hecho de que una cicatriz es siempre algo que deforma, algo desagradable. Pues en Saix, más bien, resultaba sensual, un rasgo peligroso como su propia esencia bestial.

Le llamaban el Adivinador Lunar.

Nombre misterioso, exótico.

Ideal para aquel hombre lleno de enigmas. Un misterio que jamás podía ser resuelto por completo.

Mil y un velos cubrían a Saix. Nadie sabía qué es lo que acechaba tras su helada sonrisa. Una sonrisa que no expresaba absolutamente ningún sentimiento, una mera mueca con la que devolver precariamente a la vida los músculos paralizados de su rostro.

Ah... ¡Tan sólo la luz de la luna lograba enfervorecer al hombre... al monstruo!.

La luna, que parecía besar con sus argentados rayos a su extrañamente hermoso adepto... A ese ser que ora corre como un hombre buscando su objetivo... ora corre como un ser enloquecido, casi animal, sin saber ni reparar en nada más que en esa Luna que excita sus recuerdos.

Sus recuerdos.

Lo único que puede poseer un incorpóreo.

Sí. La luna iluminaba a su Adivinador Lunar.

_La luna es suya._

_Es de Saix._

_Y él lo sabe._

Y su lado salvaje parecía reír ante este hecho, con la risa de una hiena. Sin sentimiento alguno, pero aquejada del feroz deseo de emitir un sonido que exprese su rara locura.

Rayos.

Sí.

Rayos plateados lamían el cuerpo granítico de Saix.

Los ojos dorados del hombre ‒o la bestia‒ estaban tremendamente dilatados, como un lobo que oliera sangre fresca... Ansiosos, excitados. Por culpa de la luna.

Contemplarla deshacía a Saix, como si sus huesos quedaran licuados. Como si su piel ardiera y hormigueara, placentera y dolorosamente a la vez.

No podía controlar las sensaciones instintivas de su propio cuerpo bajo los rayos claros. Bajo esa luz incierta, cambiante y helada.

La bestia en él se despertaba, o se adormecía. Depende. Qué importa.

A veces le hacía gemir.

Y sus gemidos eran como aullidos.

El Adivinador Lunar aullaba a la luna, a su manera.

Ese es su sino, después de todo.

Porque la luna es suya.

_El hombre que tenía la luna._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡Hola!. Soy yo, Irma Lair. n_n Hasta aquí:_ "The Man Who Had The Moon"_.**

**¡He vuelto por fin!.**

**Llevaba un tiempo sin poder acercarme al ordenador... ¡No podía subir ningún nuevo drabble!. T_T**

**Y, me temo que esto va a seguir así... quizás últimamente no pueda pasarme mucho por aquí... Así que si tardo en actualizar, ¡lo siento!. T_T**

**Además, de poco pierdo el CD en el que tengo grabado esta colección de Drabbles, así que los he extraído todos al ordenador directamente... Menos peligro. U_U**

**Llevaban años escondidos, perdidos en un rincón... No los considero lo mejor que he escrito, pero son para una amiga a la que le encantan. n_n**

**Adoro a Saix. Es... de una personalidad tan compleja y fascinante para escribir sobre él... *_***

**Aunque Saix es el número VII de la Organización, su Drabble es el primero con respecto a los de los demás miembros porque voy subiendo los Drabbles en el orden con que los escribí.**

**Tengo al menos un Drabble para cada miembro de la Organización, pero el próximo que podría subir según cómo los escribí podría ser uno sobre Marluxia (que no es así xD), y Marluxia es el número XI de la Organización. XD Así que quería dejar claro que no van por orden numérico ni nada...**

**A The Grey Thunder: ¡Muchas gracias por haberme dejado otro comentario!. n_n Es genial que te hayas tomado la molestia. :3 Me alegro mucho. ¡Espero que éste último Drabble también te haya agradado!. ^-^**

**¡Ah! ¿también has leído la saga "Cazadores de Sombras"?. *_* ¡Es una de mis preferidas!. Mi personaje favorito es Jonathan Morgenstern (o Sebastian Verlac... O cualquier otro nombre que decida adoptar xD).**

**¡Gracias por dejar tu opinión!. n_n**


	7. Sleep, Sleep now

**In The Silent Night... A Thought**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tetsuya Nomura, Disney, etc... Este fanfic está escrito sin ánimo de lucro, su única finalidad es entretener a los fans.<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 7º - Sleep, Sleep now...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"In you and I, there's a new land <strong>  
><strong>Angels in flight <strong>  
><strong>My Sanctuary, my Sanctuary <strong>  
><strong>Where fears and lies melt away <strong>  
><strong>Music will tie <strong>  
><strong>What's left of me, <strong>  
><strong>What's left of me now?"<strong>

**_Sancturary (by Utada Hikaru)_**

* * *

><p>Retazos de sombras. Colores vividos. Gente extraña que hacía cosas aún más extrañas...<p>

Ciudades desoladas construidas con una arquitectura imposible y desconocida.

Estrellas fugaces deslumbrantes. Polvo de estrellas que era como purpurina plateada o espumillón de Navidad... Que lo era, de hecho... O no. ¡Claro que no!... ¿verdad?.

Larguísimas escaleras de mármol en victoriosa ascensión. Que se transformaban en laberintos imposibles, curvados una y otra vez sobre ellos mismos hasta resultar impenetrables.

La anaranjada luz del sol poniente sobre los ladrillos rojos de una casa. Los cristales de las ventanas brillaban cegadoramente, heridos por esa luz sangrienta, crepuscular...

Fuentes que cantaban en lo profundo del bosque oscuro, de aguas tan cristalinas que parecían plata líquida. Enredaderas abrazadas a esas fuentes como eternos amantes.

Rocío perlado sobre flores y frutos. Frutos seductores y tentadores al igual que el pecado original. Carnosos, dulces.

¿A qué recordaba eso?. A una especie de fruto amarillo en forma de estrella...

Ángeles en vuelo, iluminados por límpidos reflejos de sol...

O más bien ángeles cayendo... cayendo hacia abismos negros e insondables. Oscuridad...

Oscuridad...

Monstruos que eran como gárgolas repulsivas, unidos unos a otros de formas pesadillescas... Extraños híbridos entre rasgos humanos y bestiales.

Lenguas bífidas, colas con aguijón... Rostros en el estómago, la cabeza no era de persona sino de liebre...

Que contradicciones, ¿verdad?.

A lo largo de ese extraño viaje había visto cosas increíbles. Algunas maravillosas, como una ilusión de cuento de hadas... Cómo el lugar más luminoso del universo, la verdadera puerta a la Luz... Todo tan blanquísimo que era imposible describirlo, tan perfecto, cálido y puro que dolía.

Otras visiones, sin embargo, fueron esas vorágines grotescas, espeluznantes... lo más profundo de la Oscuridad. Y lo que moraba, reptante, por ella. Desconocido para los afortunados humanos...

Sí. En su largo (¡cuan largo!) sueño, Sora había contemplado de todo.

Oculto en su prisión de delicado cristal en forma de flor, presa su alma en el caótico mundo onírico, el Heróe de la Llave Espada aguardaba su momento.

El momento de su _Despertar_.

Un poco como el Rey Arturo, sumido en un profundo coma en la legendaria y nebulosa Isla de Avalón, en espera de que el mundo volviera a necesitarle.

¿Qué sentía Sora allí dormido, soñando, siempre soñando?. Las visiones mareaban su espíritu, eran demasiado abundantes. Y no cesaban jamás.

No le permitían descansar bien. Veía demasiado. Demasiado.

Una chica pelirroja, con el cabello tan escarlata que parecía como si fuego incidiera con su resplandor sobre él.

Su nombre empezaba por _K_. Kairi. Eso es.

La veía de pie frente al mar, por la mañana muy temprano bajo el cielo magníficamente azul y despejado. Al caer la tarde, cuando las sombras comenzaban a extenderse. Durante el atardecer, con la sangre del cielo derramándose sobre el mar... Convirtiéndolo en una infinita masa de sangre, oro y ámbar...

Y, finalmente, también la veía de pie en la honda y silenciosa noche. La playa desierta, la arena negra con un curioso parecido a la pólvora... Una noche sin luna, oscura como oscura pudiera ser...

Pero la muchacha pelirroja no parecía tener ningún tipo de temor a la oscuridad. Esperaba a alguien, y su resolución no menguaba jamás. Por mucho tiempo que pasara, por muy cansada que estuviera.

¡Oh, cuantas veces contempló Sora en sus sueños a esa joven tan hermosa!.

Y, siempre que eso ocurría, el interior de Sora se henchía de un gozo tal que parecía que fuera a romper de una vez por todas ese estado de inconsciencia tan horroroso.

_Como la Princesa que salvara a un Príncipe del maleficio._

Pero el hechizo que pesaba sobre el Héroe era demasiado fuerte (¡cuan fuerte!), y dolorosamente nunca podía lograr despertar.

No obstante, sólo con ver a esa chica (a Kairi... Kairi se llamaba...) era suficiente para Sora. Su alma ardía cuando ella se presentaba en sus ilusiones, y Sora era muy feliz. Y entonces las visiones eternas y agotadoras no le hacían tanto daño... No le abrumaban tanto.

Además, preferiría dormir para siempre si sólo pudiera encontrar a Kairi en el mundo onírico...

Pero ese no era el caso, afortunadamente, y Sora lo sabía. _No sabía como lo sabía, pero lo sabía._

Como también sabía que el día en que lograra Despertar por fin, ella le estaría esperando...

Esa era una extraña y absoluta certeza. Verídica como el latido de un corazón, o el continuo flujo de la sangre en las venas.

Un árbol quebrado por el rayo. Brezo mecido por un viento huracanado. Los rayos del sol filtrándose por entre las espesas ramas de un bosque.

Piedras preciosas inundando un suelo de oro. Zafiros que eran el corazón de la mar. Esmeraldas que cuajaban las escamas de un feroz y bello dragón. Rubíes rojos como corazones liberados... arrancados...

Diamantes que formaban parte de la corona real de un emperador. Perlas que eran las lágrimas de los ángeles.

Algo que se arrastraba por el suelo... Con un sonido horrible, jadeante. Mitad persona, mitad...

Gritos en la oscuridad. Una mano de un blanco azulado cadavérico, muy delgada, y de uñas largas y afiladas... Claramente, una mano de mujer. Una mano de aspecto extrañamente repulsivo, que más bien parecía una especie de enorme insecto que quisiera reptar por el brazo de Sora... ¡Porque aquella mano de mujer quería asir la mano de Sora...!

Sí. Durante su viaje Sora había visto cosas hermosas, curiosas y dulces.

Y también cosas terroríficas y vomitivas.

Pero la muchacha pelirroja parpadeaba en su mente como las violentas estrellas que uno contempla tras un puñetazo... Tan impactante era su presencia.

Y era lo más importante de todo. Lo único real y amado de todos aquellos Sueños.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡Ey!. Irma Returns. ^O^**

**Un nuevo drabble, este sobre el tiempo que pasó Sora dormido en la cápsula de cristal.**

**Siempre pensé que mientras dormía debió de haber soñado una barbaridad xD. Y que sus visiones debían de haber sido alucinantes.**

**Es que es el héroe de la llave espada, y un tío que se pasea por mundos mágicos (en compañía de un pato y un perro gigantes que hablan y van vestidos xD) y que puede contemplar la Luz, la verdadera Luz, y la más oscura de las oscuridades...**

**Es normal que sus sueños durante esa extraña época fueran rarísimos, enrevesados y enigmáticos.**

**Quería expresar que el alma de Sora, al vagar por el mundo onírico, contemplaba diversas escenas que eran recuerdos de otras personas que estaban soñando en sus camas y que Sora veía perdido en el Mundo de los Sueños... O retazos de cosas magníficas que él percibía flotando por ese otro mundo, o de cosas horripilantes que aparecían de vez en cuando en el momento en que el alma de Sora no podía evitar esas "zonas oscuras" pertenecientes al Mal.**

**Si el alma de Sora contemplaba otros planos, otras realidades en sus mágicos sueños... Es normal que también viera cosas terribles, porque también existe la puerta a la Oscuridad .**

**Bueno, espero no estar liando la cosa. xD T_T**

**Me encanta que este Drabble sea Sora/Kairi. Me gusta mucho esa pareja. *_***

**Numerosos fans la odian, pero a mi me parece que quedan muy dulces juntos. Ideales. *_***

**A The Grey Thunder: ¡Mil gracias por pasarte por aquí y dejar tus comentarios!. n_n ¡Te lo agradezco mucho!. :3**

**Magnus Bane ES GENIAL, of coooourse. *_* Me encanta su relación con Alec, son monísimos. T_T Se comen absolutamente al héroe romántico por excelencia del libro: Jace. Ufff, pero es que a Jace se lo come hasta el gato del Instituto. U_U No puedo soportarle... Demasiado "guay" e "ingenioso" para mis nervios. xD Jonathan/Sebastian debería haber sido el verdadero protagonista de estos libros... U_U**

**A mí ese punto retorcido y malvado de Saix me encanta *¬*, este tipo de personajes me enloquecen... *_***

**Pero teniendo en cuenta que a ti Saix te cae mal, es una gran florecilla para la escritora del Drabble que lo hayas disfrutado y que haya logrado que casi te parezca interesante un personaje odiado. ;)**

**Gracias por tu comentario. :3**

**Mi hermana mayor tiene "_Crónicas del Asesino de Reyes_". Cuando se lo lea me dirá que tal, yo también pensaba leerlo (pero jamás lograría que mi hermana me dejara hacerlo antes que ella xD).**

**Si a mi hermana le gusta y se hace fan, es que prácticamente me amenazará con la destrucción mundial si no me lo leo yo también. xD Así que pronto tendré mi opinión sobre él... ^^U**

**¡Muchas gracias por dejar review!. ^-^**


	8. Why?

**In The Silent Night... A Thought**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tetsuya Nomura, Disney, etc... Este fanfic está escrito sin ánimo de lucro, su única finalidad es entretener a los fans.<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 8º - Why?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Take me to Summer Side<br>Saying you want affection more than a kiss  
>(Night of Summer Side)<br>Hidden (denied)  
>by innocence, your eyes<br>were grown-up, weren't they?"**

_**Night of Summerside (Kimagure Orange Road Opening)**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Hacía un calor sofocante y húmedo. Pesado como si fuera tangible, una enorme manta que asfixiara y se enrollara alrededor del sudoroso cuerpo.

Aquel bochorno insano no ayudaba nada a la atención en clase. Las ideas se perdían y el cerebro parecía seco como una pasa.

Aún faltaba media hora antes de la ansiada libertad. Media hora más de Ciencias Naturales con aquella insoportable profesora más ácida que un limón.

Era rechoncha, tenía unos cincuenta años, llevaba el pelo crepado y teñido de rubio platino, y sus ojos eran de un azul palidísimo, en ella bastante desagradable (como los ojos de un pescado fresco).

Roxas gimoteó.

No lo pudo evitar.

Odiaba Naturales. Simplemente, los temas de esa asignatura en particular solían importarle un rábano, le aburrían soberanamente, y le costaban una batalla a brazo partido de entender y memorizar.

Además, semejante maestra no ayudaba a poner las cosas más fáciles... Era antipática, dura, sarcástica, mandaba toneladas de deberes, se pasaba el día repartiendo exámenes sorpresa, y, por si fuera poco, era de las que sólo se molestaban en impartir la lección _una sola vez_.

Si un día faltabas a clase, o si no entendías sus explicaciones, simple y llanamente: ajo y agua y allá te las compongas. Ella no se molestaba en absoluto en repasar el tema o en aclarar las dudas de sus alumnos.

Eso sí, corregía que era un primor: usaba más el maldito bolígrafo rojo que todos los demás miembros del personal docente del instituto juntos. Pobre libreta si la secuestraba semejante arpía, parecía que sangrara. Y ya no digamos un examen...

Roxas estaba seguro de que catearía. Se esforzaba, pero no servía de nada. ¡Ni siquiera llegaba al cinco pelado!. Además, la profesora (que se llama _Señorita Diziana_) parecía tenerle una especial antipatía...

Y, por lo visto, cómo una maldición, había escuchado también su apagado gimoteo.

‒Señor Roxas, ¿acaso hay algo que quiera compartir con el resto de la clase?. ¿O es que estamos obligados a escuchar sus ronquidos desde su asiento en la última fila?.

Las cabezas de varios amodorrados adolescentes se giraron a la vez para mirar al sonrojado y asqueado Roxas.

Muchos sonrieron, más entretenidos. ¡Por fin sucedía algo en aquella insulsa clase...! Una buena bronca siempre animaba el día (si no era uno mismo el afectado, por supuestísimo).

Los ojos helados y desteñidos de la señorita Diziana brillaron peligrosamente tras el cristal de sus gafas de modelo cursi:

‒Señor Roxas, no está usted en posición de pasarse la clase entera emitiendo ruidos extraños y observando el techo cómo si en él estuvieran grabados los secretos del universo. Sus notas son más que insuficientes. De hecho, francamente, está más claro que el H2O que suspenderá.‒Aquella tía estaba colgada. Parecía divertirse con sus propias palabras, como si se diera tono. Le gustaba el sonido de su propia y chillona voz.‒No es usted capaz ni de lo más simple y elemental, ¿y aún así he de escuchar una reveladora exteriorización de su desdén y falta de cuidado por esta asignatura?.

Roxas frunció las rubias cejas. Los morros le llegaban al suelo, para qué negarlo.

Pence le dedicó una mirada de apoyo. A él tampoco se le daban demasiado bien las Ciencias Naturales que digamos. Hayner esbozó una mueca burlona en dirección a Roxas, como queriendo decir que aquella mujer estaba loca de atar y que daba bastante grima. Y Olette... Olette sonrió con resignación, previendo una larga y hartante tarde más tratando de hacerle repaso a Roxas, a ver si así se enteraba de algo...

Pero el Ring continuaba. Diziana no quería soltar aún su presa, aburrida ella misma ya de dar clase:

‒Muy bien, señor Roxas. Veremos realmente como está llevando las clases. ¡Oh, quizás hasta me sorprenda y de repente haya mejorada un cien por cien en la materia!. Nunca se sabe, he tenido sorpresas más grandes en todos estos años de docencia... Dígame, señor Roxas, ¿sabe cual...?

Y entonces la profesora formuló la pregunta con perfecta y estudiada entonación, llena de malicia.

Roxas tragó saliva con dificultad. Sabía que si no contestaba adecuadamente recibiría un punto negativo. ¡Y sólo le faltaba eso!. ¿Es que no iba a tener ni la más remota posibilidad de aprobar la asignatura?.

Pero no se podía hacer nada. Realmente, Roxas no sabía ni por asomo la respuesta. Aunque era algo que había estudiado hacía muy poco...

Las orejas se le pusieron al rojo vivo, odiaba ser el centro de atención. Y todos los memos de su clase parecían contener la respiración a su alrededor, esperando a que la pifiara.

No había más remedio: Roxas se encogió estúpidamente de hombros. ¿Que iba a hacer si no?. No tenía ni idea siquiera de lo que estaba hablando la profesora, siendo claros.

Hubo un coro de risitas. Olette frunció el ceño, preocupada. Ella sí conocía la respuesta, por supuesto.

Pence se encogió en su silla, deseando fervientemente que la señorita Diziana no se dedicara ahora a tomarla con él.

Roxas miró angustiado a Hayner, pero la maestra estaba pendiente de las reacciones de la clase, así que Hayner no pudo hacerle ningún nuevo gesto de apoyo.

‒A penas tengo palabras para describirle, señor Roxas. ¡Acabamos de estudiar este tema!. Aunque está claro que a usted le entra por un oído y por el otro le sale. ¿Y después se permite gruñir y retorcerse en clase?. Le veré en Recuperación este verano.

Roxas empalideció.

Sí. Estaban a punto de comenzar las vacaciones de verano. ¡Las esperaba loco de ilusión!. Quizás este año podría ir a la playa con sus amigos... Y por culpa de aquella tía repulsiva, más bien se tendría que quedar empollando las malditas Ciencias Naturales del diablo. ¡No era nada justo!. ¡Qué asco de vida!.

La señorita Diziana sonrió cómo un gato ante un ratón.

‒Se lo pondré fácil esta vez, señor Roxas. ¡Una pregunta adecuada a usted!. Digna de un crío de párvulos. Imposible simplificarle más las cosas... Si me la contesta bien esta vez, le perdonaré el punto negativo.

Esta vez fue Roxas quién contuvo la respiración. ¿Qué es lo que vendría ahora?. Cruzó los dedos por debajo del pupitre, rezando con todas sus fuerzas por saber la respuesta esta vez. ¡De lo contrario, las posibilidades de acabar en Vacaciones encerrado en clase eran abrumadoras...!

‒Atienda, señor Roxas. ¡Y por favor, deje de morderse el labio de esa manera!. Va a hacerse sangre. Dígame, _¿por qué el ocaso es rojo?_.

...

...

Silencio.

Era cómo si el aire se hubiera cristalizado. Cómo si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Realmente. Verdaderamente.

Parecía la escena de una estúpida película de fantasía...

Hasta sus compañeros de clase estaban extrañamente quietos, como estatuas.

Los oídos de Roxas parecían llenos de algodón, insonorizados. Pero sus ojos captaban la escena de una forma antinaturalmente nítida, casi aterradora. Como si pudieran grabar cada mínimo detalle... cada pulsación en las venas del cuello de la profesora, cada partícula de color en el iris de aquel chico de la segunda fila... La forma continua y exacta en la que el pecho subía y bajaba, latiendo de vida, de toda aquella marea de cuerpos que estaban a su alrededor.

El penetrante olor a perfume femenino y lociones masculinas en el aire, que todos los adolescentes usan, sobre todo en verano para eliminar el sudor...

No había allí nada romántico o ideal en absoluto. Todo era pura y simplemente humano...

Pero SÍ lo había. ¡Sí!.

_Había algo allí_, a pesar de todo, que era maravilloso. En aquella pequeña, vulgar y abarrotada clase. Aburrida, con sus Ciencias Naturales que importaban un comino ...

_Había algo increíble allí._

El cuerpo de Roxas estaba tenso como un alambre. De forma dolorosa.

Apretó salvajemente los dientes. Algo que desconocía le llenaba las venas... Una sensación vertiginosa, una mezcla de punzante dolor, agridulce nostalgia, y una especie de sensación de D_eja-Vú_, cómo si ya hubiera vivido una escena idéntica o parecidísima antes... Cómo un recuerdo largo tiempo olvidado... Y... emoción. Adrenalina.

Cómo estar a miles de metros de altura, con el vacío a los pies...

Adrenalina. Emoción. Cómo cuando subía con Hayner, Pence y Olette a la Torre del Reloj...

_¡Ah...!_

Aquella simple pregunta: "_¿Por qué el ocaso es rojo?", _se le había clavado en el alma. No entendía en absoluto por qué, pero esas palabras le enloquecieron.

Le costaba hasta respirar.

"_¿Por qué el ocaso es rojo?_."

Esa era la única pregunta en el mundo que siempre podría contestar.

Sin dudarlo ni una milésima de segundo.

"Estúpida mujer. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera imaginar que yo no sé...?. ¡Que yo no sé...!. ¡Ja!."

De nada en el mundo podía estar más seguro...

Roxas contempló a la profesora de una forma tan fija e intensa que sus ojos parecían lanzar rayos azules.

‒Por supuesto... Por supuesto que puedo darle una respuesta, _señorita_.‒La voz del muchacho sonó tan segura de sí misma, burlona, altanera y majestuosa que resultó casi desconocida. Parecía más bien la clase de voz que usaría un experimentado guerrero, un joven sorprendente y magnífico... y no la de un adolescente cabreado, preocupado por sus vacaciones de verano.‒¿Porque el ocaso es rojo?. Ah... Es porque la luz se compone de muchos colores. Y de todos ellos, _el rojo es el que más lejos llega_.

Ya está, lo había dicho.

Fue cómo ser liberado después de haber estado encerrado en la más profunda oscuridad durante eones... Cómo ver la luz del sol de nuevo, cálida igual que llamas sobre la piel... Dulce, amada. Recuperada.

Esa simple frase... Le llenó por dentro, hasta las entrañas, y a la vez le acarició cual amados y suaves dedos, haciéndole temblar de la cabeza a los pies.

No obstante... el mundo pareció volver a ponerse en marcha a su alrededor.

Los alumnos contemplaron a Roxas con la boca abierta o las cejas alzadas, creyendo que se había vuelto loco.

Hayner arrugó la nariz. Pence se tapó los ojos con la mano, queriendo claramente expresar: "Ya verás ahora la que te espera". Y Olette estaba atónita, ¿de dónde podía haber sacado Roxas esa estupidez, esa tontería?.

Roxas parecía ajeno a cualquier reacción a su alrededor. Sonreía, triunfal y resplandecientemente.

Pero a la señorita Diziana no pareció divertirle tanto aquella respuesta.

‒Señor Roxas, ¿qué demonios le ocurre?. ¡Sin duda el calor está apretando demasiado!. Desde luego, de más está decir que esa idiotez no es la respuesta. ¿De dónde ha sacado una cosa así?. Por absurda, falsa y alocada, esa frase sobre la luz y los colores parece sacada de un tonto tebeo.‒Fulminó a su alumno con la mirada más sarcástica y despectiva de su repertorio.‒Mire, no sé a que a venido semejante despropósito, pero además de ser un inepto para la asignatura, es usted un jovencito muy... extraño e inconveniente. Le esperan largos meses entre estas cuatro paredes, ¡se lo digo yo!. Largos meses para quitarle todas esas... cosas raras de la cabeza. Cielos, el rojo es el que más lejos llega...

Que Diziana rezongara no era nada nuevo, pero la clase lo encontró desternillante. Lo que hacía el aburrimiento...

Y el momento ya estaba roto en mil pedazos.

La sensación de resurrección y amor que había recorrido el cuerpo del muchacho rubio, fluyendo por sus venas igual que fuego líquido... Había desaparecido.

Roxas maldijo para sus adentros. También la sonrisa victoriosa y desafiante, casi seductora, se había borrado por completo de su rostro.

Volvía a parecer... ¿lo que era?... meramente un chico que aborrecía a su maestra de todo _corazón_, y que odiaba más que nunca las Ciencias Naturales.

Aquella transformación inusitada que se había operado en él antes parecía algo que nunca jamás ocurrió en realidad. ¡Cómo podía parecer heroico y... de alguna manera extraño, exótico, enigmático... un muchacho al que todos sus compañeros conocían desde siempre, más bien torpe, silencioso e indeciso!.

La mujer dio la respuesta correcta a su propia pregunta, humillando un poco más a Roxas con sus comentarios acerca de la facilidad de la cuestión y como hasta un niño de cinco años la hubiera sabido.

Pero Roxas ya no la escuchaba.

Se preguntaba, sinceramente algo asustado, a qué habían venido esas palabras increíbles que su boca había dejado escapar, y su loca reacción ante ellas:

"_El ocaso es rojo porque la luz se compone de muchos colores, y de todos ellos, el rojo es el que mas lejos llega." _

Algo en su interior se retorcía al pensar en esa frase. Y lo que no desaparecía era esa sensación de _Deja-Vú_.

¡Pero es que simplemente no podía recordar qué es lo que había olvidado...!. Quién o cuando le habían dicho, o había oído, esa... hermosa teoría sobre el atardecer que tanto había irritado a Diziana... Y que tan magníficamente poética y ardiente se le antojaba a Roxas.

Sin embargo, la neblina de la normalidad enfermiza que lo rodeaba cubrió de nuevo, inevitablemente, al joven rubio.

Si suspendía Naturales se podía preparar... ¡Él no tenía tiempo, en realidad, para frases grandilocuentes salidas de la nada!.

Sólo había algo que le alegraba... Diziana había olvidado ponerle el punto negativo.

Eso era una pequeña esperanza para él, ¿verdad?. Quizás no le bajaran la nota después de todo, y él pudiera lograr en el examen el cinco más raspado de todos... ¡Y entonces, libertad, playa, sol, helados!.

_Quizás sus vacaciones de verano no estuvieran del todo perdidas..._

Y en cuanto a... Bueno, Roxas sabía que toda aquella historia sobre el sol del ocaso era ridícula y sin importancia... pero esas palabras no se borraban del fondo de su mente. Aunque no quería diseccionarlas, por culpa de un extraño temor e incapacidad de afrontar de dónde las había sacado y quién se las había dicho (porque de lo que _sí_ estaba seguro es que había sido _alguien _quien se las refirió por primera vez), quedaron grabadas _a fuego _en su subconsciente. Y pensara lo que pensara, las sentía allí al fondo, en el último rincón de su cerebro, pero presentes.

Cómo algo maravilloso en lo que no se piensa, pero que igualmente causa euforia simplemente por estar ahí.

Una frase que había sido ardiente en sus labios, parecida a un beso de fuego...

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Finish. ¡Hasta aquí el nuevo drabble!. :)**

**No es muy de mi estilo, lo sé, pero quise probar algo nuevo con él...**

**Está situado, obviamente, en la época en la que Roxas, atrapado en el Villa Crepúsculo Virtual, no recuerda nada de su vida cómo incorpóreo y está apunto de comenzar sus vacaciones de verano.**

**Todos conocemos el final de ellas... T_T**

**La presencia del verano es muy importante en este fic, porque es la última época de Roxas, y él ni siquiera se da cuenta de ello. Vive las "experiencias normales" de cualquier adolescente en el instituto, sin saber que en realidad es un héroe que mata monstruos, está enamorado de un chico pelirrojo que domina el fuego, no posee corazón... Tampoco sabe que todo el Villa Crepúsculo que le rodea es falso. Que el instituto no existe en realidad, ni Hayner, Pence, Olette... Es horrible. T_T**

**Y, sin embargo, fragmentos de recuerdos de Axel y su época juntos asaltan su mente. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlos del todo?. Sólo están ocultos en el fondo de su mente. **

**La profesora Diziana... Vaya, el nombre es un guiño gracioso. xD Viene, claro, de Diz. xDDDD**

**Roxas, introducido en el mundo virtual de ese asqueroso de Ansem el Sabio... ¿cómo podría llamarse sino una mujer tan repulsiva cómo su profesora de Naturales?. ES Diziana. No podía ser de otra manera... xD**

**A The Grey Thunder: ¡Hola!. ¡Me alegra verte por aquí! :3 Muchas gracias por dejarme review, ¡siempre me gusta mucho leer tus comentarios!. n_n**

**TODO personaje que recuerde a Axel es un cebo para Irma O_o... Si pudiera lograr que mi hermana lo acabara pronto U_U... Ojala que los personajes de este libro sean todos carismáticos, de cualquier manera, ¡pero que tengan personalidad!. Últimamente no sé que ocurre, pero hay un bajón terrible con los personajes de los libros de fantasía, romance o etc... ¡Todos parecen atrapados en los tópicos más pesados y monótonos!.**

**Moda que crea un autor de turno, moda que sirve para que los personajes de otros autores parezcan también de cartón, clones extraños y diversos los unos de los otros... U_U**

**En KH no ha habido nunca escenas de terror, por supuesto. Al ser un videojuego mitad Disney...**

**Y yo no critico en absoluto los mundos Disney. Me encantan. No soy yo de esas personas que sólo por ser adultas insultan los dibujos animados o películas que veían cuando eran pequeños... Eso me parece una deserción bastante hipócrita. :(**

**¿A santo de qué, si cuando eras niño flipabas con Aladdin, vas a insultarlo después tengas la edad que tengas?. ¿No lo pasabas bien, siendo niño, mientras lo veías?. Sigue teniendo ahora el mismo encanto, sólo que de otra forma, claro.**

**Bueno, que me encanta que el juego sea mitad Disney. :)**

**Pero, a la vez, si KH no estuviera destinado también a un público infantil, quizás hubiéramos visto muchas más cosas interesantes.**

**Hay temas, escenas, personajes... Que no han podido ser del todo explotados, aunque prometían mucho, debido a que no cuadraban demasiado con una temática Disney. Y eso es también una lástima. **

**No es que quiera que KH se convierta en un "_Resident Evil_" xD, pero un poco de terror, o simplemente suspense, no hubiera estado nada mal.**

**¡Me encanta todo lo macabro, lo espeluznante!. Es también mi tipo de literatura favorito. *_***

**Y el Romance, un clásico. Algo que no logran que fluya en KH más que en los fanfictions. T_T**

**Y no hablo sólo de Axel y Roxas... ¡Es que entre Sora y Kairi tampoco se ha visto demasiado!. ¡Jolín, hasta las princesas y los príncipes Disney se besan más que estos dos!. U_U**

**En fin... Me niego a lanzar mi discurso habitual sobre lo OBVIO que es el amor entre Axel y Roxas, y cómo es una conspiración entre los creadores del juego, oculta pero existente. A pesar de Disney, está claro que Square Enix trabaja clandestinamente con los personajes. xD**

**Yo siempre he creído que Sora, cuando estuvo dormido, soñaba mayoritariamente con Kairi. :3 **

**Bueno, muchas gracias por comentarme, The Grey Thunder. Eres muy amable de pasarte por aquí, te lo agradezco un montón. Mil gracias. n_n**

*****Irma Lair*****


	9. Forget Me Not

**In The Silent Night... A Thought**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tetsuya Nomura, Disney, etc... Este fanfic está escrito sin ánimo de lucro, su única finalidad es entretener a los fans.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 9º - Forget Me Not<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Blue eyes... Blue.<br>The memories of when I felt someone's warmth are too distant.  
>Blue eyes... Blue."<strong>

_**Blue Eyes... Blue (Fushigi Yugi Nakago's Song**_)

* * *

><p>Las flores eran cosa de chicas.<p>

¿Verdad?.

Así que Roxas no confesaría ni puesto de cabeza que algunas le gustaban.

Las Adelfas perfumaban más que cualquier incienso del mundo. Las Magnolias, grandes en la mano, de un color hermosamente blanco cómo una enorme perla.

Clásicas y dulces Hortensias rosadas. Zinnias de arco iris. Jacintos iguales al que brotó de la sangre del perdido amante de Apolo...

Sí, estas eran flores maravillosas. Preciosas, exuberantes, fragantes.

Pero las favoritas de Roxas, indiscutiblemente, eran los Nomeolvides.

Quizás fuera una cursilada, algo sensiblero y propio de una chica... pero el joven no podía evitarlo. Siempre que estaba en su mano, observaba los Nomeolvides con toda atención y cariño. Esas flores de un azul tan penetrante, casi relampagueante... Sí. Tan vividamente azules como un sueño...

Alguien podía tener los ojos de ese color tan profundo. Cómo las flores del Nomeolvides.

¡Oh, bueno, Roxas también los tenía así!. De un azul muy parecido.

Pero a él el Nomeolvides le recordaba a otra... ¿persona?. A alguien a quién había querido... Muy importante...

Pero que Roxas no sabía nunca quién era realmente.

¿No era eso un sinsentido?.

¿Algo extraño, tan extraño...?

Otro hecho profundamente turbador: cada vez que el joven observaba esos hermosos pétalos, tan frágiles y perfectos, un ardor casi doloroso le recorría las venas. Y a la vez, una especie de escalofrío en los huesos le erizaba el vello.

¡Maldita sensación de _Deja-Vú_...! Algo que ya no recordaba por entero, ni de lejos... pero que trataba desesperadamente de alcanzar...

_Nomeolvides._

Ése era un buen nombre.

Para una flor, claro.

_Nomeolvides._

¡Y hasta eso conseguía electrizar a Roxas!. Le llenaba de una insólita inquietud, de una nostalgia rara... cortante como cristales rotos y a la vez gratamente recibida, un dolor dulce.

‒Nomeolvides...

"Lo siento", pensaba Roxas, "te he olvidado".

_Lo siento..._

Los helados de sal marina eran del _mismo_ color, también, que la flor.

Cuando se los comía, aunque jamás se lo contaría a nadie (ni siquiera a sus _mejores amigos_: Hayner, Pence y Olette), pensaba en esa dichosa y bella planta. Le parecía tener los pétalos intensos, casi cegadores, frente a los ojos, en lugar del dorado y rosado crepúsculo.

Y esos pétalos se transformaban lentamente, en su imaginación, en una mirada de intensidad fantasmal... graciosamente dilatada, expectante... E incluso imperiosa, cómo si tratara de ordenarle que recordara...

Bueno, el helado era de un color azul celeste, mucho más claro que el de los pétalos del Nomeolvides. Quizás simplemente Roxas se estaba volviendo loco... porque todo color azul penetrante traía a su memoria la flor. Fuera de la tonalidad que fuese.

Traía a su memoria la flor... Y los ojos misteriosos que **SÍ **eran del color exacto del Nomeolvides.

Qué paradoja, ¡y había olvidado de quién eran...!

En sus momentos de más extraña...¿lucidez?, cuando tratando de forzar la memoria Roxas parecía delirar con imágenes _que no era posible_ que formaran parte de su vida...

Roxas podía ver claramente en la oscuridad esos iris tan vividamente azules... Y algún que otro detalle (¡al fin!) más: una sonrisa que distendía unos labios suaves, bellamente moldeados y rosados (cómo una Hortensia).

Una sonrisa de un blanco cegador, preciosa... Encantadora. Y que pertenecía a una muchacha. Quizás morena... ¡Quizás!. Por cómo los rayos del sol poniente inundaban de fuego el negro de sus cabellos...

Pero Roxas no podía captar nada más. ¡Ahí acababa la visión!. Su cerebro parecía que fuera a explotar si seguía forzándolo... No le respondía y no podía ver más de esa joven.

¡El rostro era desconocido para él!. Se mostraba borroso y totalmente confuso.

Sólo la sonrisa había sido nítida, y amada. Y esa imagen fugaz, tal vez, del cabello negro herido por el rojo atardecer...

...Y los ojos azules cómo Nomeolvides.

¡Nomeolvides!.

El simple nombre de esa flor...

...¡y que flor más hermosa!. Las más hermosa de todas... La favorita de Roxas, la que más amaba en el mundo...

"Lo siento. ¡Lo siento tanto... tantísimo!" Pensaba el joven, desolado. "_No sé_ quién eres..."

_Nomeolvides_.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: No es éste uno de mis drabbles favoritos... ¡Podría haberme salido mejor!. T_T Pero bueno.**

**Otro más dedicado a Xion, ¡porque ella lo vale! (y no, no soy una publicista encubierta de L'Oreal xDDDD).**

**Cómo ya dije, me encanta Xion. Es mi personaje femenino favorito de KH.**

**Naminé es sosísima a su lado, y Kairi no está mal... Pero Xion sigue siendo la más fuerte, interesante y trágica. **

**Porque la tragedia de su personaje la hace muy cercana, a mi modo de ver. ¡Da tanta pena, que inmediatamente te identificas con ella!. T_T **

**Mucha gente dice que si Xion no hubiera salido en el 358/2 Days, Axel y Roxas hubieran tenido muchísimo más protagonismo.**

**Pero vamos a ver, no hay persona que adore a Axel y Roxas más que yo *_*, pero... ¿de verdad podía hacerse un videojuego tan largo basándose únicamente en dos personajes interlocutando entre ellos mientras se comen un helado?.**

**¿De qué podrían hablar, tan impactante, que mantuviera la acción y el interés de un videojuego entero?.**

**Si no hubieran creado a Xion, ¿sólo íbamos a jugar al 358/2 Days para ver cómo Roxas se come su helado y Axel contempla el ocaso?.**

**Xion aporta trama, acción y evita que estos dos se suman en una charla trascendental cada atardecer. XDDDD**

**Repito: AMO a Axel y Roxas. Pero un juego no puede versar SOLO sobre ellos dos después de las misiones.**

**Y eso de que se pongan a hacer manitas sin descanso en lo alto de la Torre del Reloj es un sueño para los fanfics, así que... xDDD**

**Que queréis que os diga, Xion me parece magistralmente introducida.**

**Aunque debo reconocer que en 358/2 Days frustraron mi sueño de que en lugar de un trío, formaran un grupo así: Axel, Roxas, Xion y Demyx. T_T**

**A The Grey Thunder: You're back, I'm glad!. n_n Muchas gracias, cómo siempre, por dejarte caer por aquí y comentar. Tus opiniones molan. ;)**

**La profesora de Naturales es una copia exacta de la que me tocó a mí. Era verdaderamente así, lo cual da miedo... Y mi director resultaba inimaginable también, así que te comprendo... T_T**

**Pero el peor podría decirse que era el profesor de Gimnasia... Ese no parecía ni humano. O_o**

**Ya le dedicaré algún fic al de Gimnasia sobre Roxas en el insti... ¬¬ 3:)**

**Yeah, Axel no puede ser imitado jamás. Pero a veces bastan esos cinco minutos de pensar: "¿Estoy leyendo una vida alternativa de Axel?. ¿Habrá vuelto a la vida y yo no los sé?". T/T**

**Además, si un personaje se parece a Axel, mal que sea un poquitín, ya resulta interesante, fascinante, y ya posee carácter. Que es lo que les hace falta a una legión de protagonistas de libros de fantasía, de veras. ¡No puedo con los personajes planos y clónicos de ahora!. **

**Todo personaje que tenga labia, chispa, espíritu, seducción, matices, contradicciones... Es muy, muy, muy bien recibido. Y es así cómo es Axel, así que... *_***

**Te doy la razón en que uno se queda con las ganas de ver mucho más Mundo Inexistente. T_T**

**Fue... buah, el puntazo más maravilloso de KH II. ¡Ver el mundo de la Organización al completo...!. Me pasé la tarde jugando cuando llegué al Mundo Inexistente, no podía separarme del televisor... ¡Qué preciosidad!. Y qué original. *_***

**En el 358/2 Days la pifiaron un poco, no dejando que pudiéramos movernos con libertad por el Castillo y el exterior cómo en KH II. ¡Hubiera sido fabuloso poder mover a Roxas por todos los corredores, por las habitaciones privadas de los miembros, por cada rincón!. T_T**

**Aish, quién pudiera volver a jugar al KH II cómo la primera vez, sin saber nada, expectante... Volviendo a sorprenderse con el Mundo Inexistente. Fue bestial. T/T**

**Luego, Villa Crepúsculo también es fascinante. *_* Me gustaron mucho Ciudad de Paso y Bastión Hueco/Vergel Radiante... Pero Villa Crepúsculo es DEMASIADO.**

**¡Qué mundo más precioso, y perfecto!. Lo del atardecer es una idea maravillosa... Y lo de la Torre del Reloj... ¡Habría que construirle un monumento al creador!. T/T **

**Todavía recuerdo cuando moví a Roxas por primera vez por la ciudad. Fue una Navidad... Y todos los demás regalos cayeron en el olvido. U/U**

**Otro mundo que AMO son las Islas del Destino del KH I. ¡Son preciosas, no me digas que no!. El mar, recogiendo peces... El fruto Paopu, sentarse en el árbol... ¡La cueva secreta!.**

**Jolín, que recuerdos... Cuando jugué al primer KH era una enana que se quedó flipando una hora con el opening, en la escena magnifica en la que Riku le tiende la mano a Sora... T/T**

**Luego ya, con la tormenta sobrenatural y cuando la Isla desaparece... Bueno, que mi madre no paraba de darme la bronca porque decía que estaba demasiado tiempo ante la máquina... ^^U **

**Mi mundo Disney favorito fue sin lugar a dudas Atlántica, molaba un montón nadar y estar en el agua, y ver el palacio de Tritón. *_* **

**Y realmente no comprendo lo del romance en KH. Es un poco absurdo. Películas cómo "El Jorobado de Notre Dame" sugieren mucho más, y bien que son para niños, cómo para que no puedan mostrar ni un triste beso entre Sora y Kairi. U_U**

**Bueno, en fin, espero que este nuevo drabble también te haya gustado. n_n Muchas gracias por dejar review, ¡te lo agradezco un montón!. :3**

*****Irma Lair*****


	10. Marquis de Sade

**In The Silent Night... A Thought**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tetsuya Nomura, Disney, etc... Este fanfic está escrito sin ánimo de lucro, su única finalidad es entretener a los fans.<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Drabble 10º - Marquis de Sade<br>******

* * *

><p><strong>"Smiling, the God of dreams elegantly impart death,<br>while the chains of karma, which dictates time and space, are becoming tangled."**

**_Kuusou Mesorogiwi (Mirai Nikki Opening)  
><em>**

* * *

><p>La llamaban "La Ninfa Salvaje".<p>

Y ella era violenta, ruda, de lengua ácida y maneras crueles.

A pesar de su apariencia hermosa (y en cuya misma hermosura había algo inequívocamente "salvaje" que acreditaba su sobrenombre), a pesar de su condición de mujer (la única en una Organización compuesta por doce hombres) que debería otorgarle al menos un hálito de sensibilidad... A pesar de todo cuanto pudiera enumerarse cómo una clase de súplica...

No había en la Organización miembro más duro, rayano en la pura perversidad, que Larxene.

Siendo una incorpórea, parecía imposible que pudiera _sentir_ tanto placer dañando con sus juegos cruentos.

Miembros curtidos cómo Saix, cómo Zexion, cómo Xigbar... cerebrales y sin escrúpulos, capaces de cualquier cosa del mundo, por terrible que fuera... tenían sentido al menos. Siendo conchas vacías, no podían experimentar ningún tipo de duda moral o remordimiento alguno.

Pero Larxene rebasaba esa línea, con creces.

No solamente carecía de piedad, de compasión... Sino que gozaba casi voluptuosamente con el sufrimiento ajeno; lo disfrutaba, deleitosa, cómo si paladease una exótica exquisitez.

Escalofríos agridulces recorrían su cuerpo cuando sentía el miedo de su víctima, su dolor y confusión... Y algo en el interior de Larxene se encendía entonces, y ella ya sólo ansiaba destrozar y relamerse, y reír salpicada de la sangre de sus enemigos.

No. Ciertamente, este no era un comportamiento típicamente incorpóreo. No tenía nada que ver con la frialdad, la corrección metódica, la indiferencia absoluta que caracterizaba a las conchas vacías, a "Los Que Nunca Existieron".

A su manera, Larxene era tan desconcertante cómo Axel y Roxas, y cómo Demyx. Porque ninguno de éstos se ajustaban al estándar de la Inexistencia.

Sin embargo, el amor y la amistad que podían entreverse cuando "La Ráfaga de Llamas Danzantes" y "La Llave del Destino" comían helados juntos después de las misiones, y la juguetona diversión del "Nocturno Melodioso" siempre alegre y dispuesto a tocar con pasión su Sitar, parecían buenas excepciones. Sanas, milagrosas singularidades que desafiaban la carencia de corazón, que parecían _triunfar_ sobre ella.

En el caso lastimoso de la Ninfa Salvaje, esa clase de maníaca lascivia en que se sumía cuando electrocutaba, amputaba y destruía, hacía desear que fuera absolutamente indiferente cómo la gran mayoría de sus compañeros.

Ni siquiera en sus escasos ratos de ocio, cuando no había ocasión de pelear en una misión a vida o muerte (cómo a ella le gustaban), abandonaba la brutalidad y la truculencia.

La lectura, una afición que de ordinario contribuía a serenar las almas, a elevarlas con sus ideales, o a librarlas de la monotonía y la angustia, cobraba un significado totalmente opuesto para Larxene.

¿Y cómo no?.

En la sala común del Castillo, ella se dedicaba a estudiar las obras del atroz Marqués de Sade. Sin ningún tipo de pudor, recreándose en la espantosa sensualidad plagada de aberraciones, en la ferocidad y la salvaje inhumanidad sin precedentes que destilaban esas páginas malditas.

Si la palabra "_sadismo_", "_sádico_", había sido acuñada debido al Marqués de Sade, esto ofrecía ya una imagen clara de la forma en que Larxene concebía la "_diversión_" y el "_esparcimiento_". La forma en que se relajaba leyendo... cosas de índole innombrable.

Y cómo sus ojos se dilataban ante las páginas, y sus labios parecían retraerse en un gruñido de satisfacción casi animal, y el pulso se aceleraba y el calor inundaba su cuerpo comenzando por el estómago, y entonces llegaban los suspiros que casi parecían guturales gemidos...

A todos incomodaba semejante espectáculo. Casi les asqueaba... pero nadie hacía comentarios. Ni siquiera la gélida ironía de Saix ponía en solfa la excitación deforme de la Ninfa Salvaje.

Y esto se debía a que nadie deseaba buscarse problemas con ella. Ni siquiera los miembros más poderosos y veteranos.

Larxene era una formidable guerrera, inapreciable para los objetivos de la Organización. Si estaba loca, si su cerebro era una cosa abyecta y retorcida, era su problema. Mientras continuara rindiendo en las misiones...

Sólo Marluxia, "El Asesino Virtuoso", parecía observar algo fascinante en la incorpórea. Había algo en él que le impulsaba a estar cerca de Larxene, incluso cuando ella languidecía ante la morbosidad de Sade en una actitud nauseabundamente salaz.

Y, sin embargo... ¿Podía ocultarse _algo_ tras esta imagen repelente que ofrecía la Ninfa Salvaje?.

Algo cómo... un decaimiento en el fondo de sus ojos. Una pesadumbre extraña... oculta bajo la capa de horror y perversidad que tanto gustaba a la incorpórea.

La primera vez que Larxene puso los pies en el Castillo, acabada de descubrir su nueva condición de concha vacía... sus primeras palabras ante el hecho de que ya no poseía un corazón latente en el pecho... ¿no fueron: "S_in corazón... al menos ya no sufriré. Estará... mejor así_"?.

Eso es algo curioso...

Y, siendo una muchacha tan joven... Casi una niña... La gran cantidad de lo que parecía una ácida desilusión que albergaba en su interior, su pétrea severidad e inclemencia... ¿No podían ser fruto de una desgracia, de un infortunio anterior, de un dolor apaciguado por la Inexistencia... pero nunca olvidado?.

_Jamás olvidado._

Esto no puede justificar la arbitrariedad, la monstruosidad, la perfidia de la Ninfa Salvaje...

Pero el dolor fabrica monstruos. Corrompe a las personas.

Máxime cuando se pierde el corazón, y ya sólo quedan los espantosos recuerdos, a la deriva cómo los restos de un naufragio, de una vida arruinada.

A veces parece cómo si el hecho de provocar el mismo daño que nos han causado a nosotros, fuera a hacer desaparecer nuestro dolor... Pero no es cierto, la angustia no desaparece nunca.

Quizás algo había desequilibrado, enajenado, a Larxene. Y así, todo lo que la muchacha había procesado, ya incorpórea, era causar asimismo terror y locura.

Pero... todo son conjeturas. Conjeturas cómo palabras que se lleva el viento...

Todo lo que sabemos ciertamente sobre Larxene es lo mucho que la excitaba el sufrimiento, la muerte, la sangre. Y lo muy identificada que se sentía con el Marqués de Sade. El padre del sadismo, de la violencia lúbrica.

La dejamos así... casi relamiéndose ante las páginas llenas de vileza. O riendo sin alegría y sin alma, preparada para acuchillar con sus Kunai al enemigo.

La muchacha que pudo haber sido, si las cosas hubieran sido distintas...

Ya no la conoceremos nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bueno, ¡hola de nuevo!. Ya sé que llevo una eternidad sin actualizar... Pero es que han ocurrido muchas cosas... Y no he tenido tiempo en absoluto para ocuparme de esta historia, ¡lo lamento mucho!.**

**Quizá a partir de ahora sí pueda dedicarme más a esta colección de _drabbles, _por fin._  
><em>**

**Bueno, todo se verá. **

**Lo verdaderamente importante es agradeceros la espera, agradeceros que me sigáis leyendo a pesar de todo.**

**Gracias, gracias, gracias y gracias. No sabéis lo que significa para mí que os toméis la molestia de interesaros por mi historia.**

**Así, un fuerte abrazo a **_**The Grey Thunder**_**, quien me dejó maravillosos reviews que me animaban siempre a continuar esforzándome, y me divertían cuando muchas veces yo me sentía desanimada con la historia (no estoy contenta con la calidad de varios**_** drabbles,**_** y en su momento pensé en borrarlos).**

**Muchísimas gracias, **_**The Grey Thunder**_**. Tus comentarios han sido inapreciables para mí. ^-^**

**Bueno... Espero que os haya gustado este **_**drabble**_**, dedicado a Larxene esta vez.**

**Ya comenté en el chapter: **_**"The Man Who Had The Moon"**_** , que hay un **_**drabble**_** al menos para cada miembro de la Organización. Ya podemos tachar a Saix y a Larxene de la lista. xDDD**

**Quise ahondar en el manifiesto sadismo de Larxene, y así mencionar también su costumbre de leer al Marqués de Sade.**

**Larxene siempre me ha parecido un personaje muy... loco, enfermizo. ¡Aunque me gusta!, pero ella es demasiado insana... Y quise reflejar eso en la historia. Así cómo la posibilidad de que toda su vileza sea debida al dolor, a que ella esté "malograda" por un pasado horrible, más que a una propia y natal inclinación por la perversidad.**

**En la wiki "**_**The Keyhole**_**", sobre el personaje de Larxene se dice algo que me hizo pensar:**

"_**In what may be a connection, written in one of the many Kingdom Hearts novels that correlate with the series, she meets Marluxia for the first time and has just joined the Organization as the sole female. The topic of the Organization's goal is spoken of. Being that she was the newest recruit and was asking questions, complaining that there was nothing to do around the castle, and that it was "boring" all the more, Marluxia repeated to her what Xemnas once told him; which was that they were here to regain back their hearts. She had gone silent in thought at the answer, before saying that a heart was not really necessary. She felt having one was painful, and she was fine with the way things are now, perhaps implying that she was hurt emotionally for most of her original self's life, and that lacking a heart keeps the pain at bay."**_

**Esto me dio la idea de mostrar la cara oculta de Larxene. Y cómo ella no añora tener un corazón que la haga sufrir tanto...**

**Ella realmente disfruta con el dolor ajeno, es una sádica. Pero da la impresión de que también ha sufrido mucho... Y que eso la ha transformado en lo que es, una persona inmisericorde y cruel (además de una fangirl de Sade y su pornografía xDDD).**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado "_Marquis de Sade_". ¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!.**

**A ver si puedo actualizar pronto... ¡deseadme suerte!.**

**{*Irma Lair*} **


End file.
